Caja de Bombones
by clumsykitty
Summary: Bombones rellenos de amor y otros de amistad, colecciones de momentos inéditos de diferentes fanfics publicados... y otros no. Con cariño para el día del Amor y la Amistad. Thorki/Stony/Spideypool entre otros. ONE SHOT.


_Título_ : **CAJA DE BOMBONES**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU

 _Parejas_ : muchas *risa histérica*

 _Derechos_ : Marvel y sus demonios poseen el mundo y mi alma.

 _Advertencias_ : Estos son pequeños mordiscos sabor chocolate de momentos de amor y amistad de diversos personajes aparecidos –o no- en los fanfics que he llegado a publicar de MCU, algunos otros no han visto la luz pero se colaron a pesar de mis regaños.

Feliz día del Amor y la Amistad. Envío mis más sinceros abrazos, besos como buenos deseos a cada un de ustedes.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **CAJA DE BOMBONES**

 _"Mi mamá dice que la vida es como una caja de bombones, nunca sabes qué te va a tocar."_

De la película Forrest Gump.

* * *

 **1.**

Nada les perturbaba, tumbados perezosamente sobre los suaves pastos de los campos aledaños al palacio con la brisa meciendo sus cabellos, bajo el cielo azul dorado de Asgard donde veían danzar las auroras boreales junto a un poderoso y brillante brazo de Yggdrasill. Una mano gruesa acarició una trenza de cabellos negros cuyo dueño sonrió con su rostro recostado sobre el pecho ancho cubierto por una armadura con emblemas.

-¿Sí, Majestad? –preguntó divertido Loki.

-Nada qué decir, Majestad –replicó Thor, alzando apenas su rostro para verle- Todo en orden.

Justo en esos momentos una lluvia de relámpagos cayó sobre los alrededores del palacio, ganando gritos de vasallos perturbados. El ojiverde se sentó de golpe, dedicándole una mirada al Dios del Trueno.

-¿De nuevo le dejaste Mjolnir a nuestro hijo, no es así?

-…

-¡Thor! ¡Arregla eso!

 _(ThorxLoki/Danza de Hielo)_

* * *

 **2.**

-Baja inmediatamente de ahí. No me vuelvo a repetir, zorro del demonio.

Orange únicamente sacudió su peluda cola, encaramado sobre unos rieles que servían de aterrizaje a naves de Shield, atorado entre cables.

-Yo y mis ideas de rescatarte de todos lados.

Tony gruñó, tomando un banquillo para trepar y alcanzar los altos rieles donde su zorrito canadiense se había metido cuando le dio por jugar a las persecuciones. Orange gimió tirando de los cables que le apretaban más conforme se retorcía entre ellos. El castaño bufó tratando de ayudarle, levantándose sobre las puntas de sus pies, comenzando a perder equilibrio.

-Orange no te muevas… Orange, Orange, ¡ORANGE!

Tanto el zorrito como Stark estuvieron a nada de besar el suelo, siendo atrapados en el último momento por un par de fuertes brazos. Orange sacudió su cola, entrecerrando sus pícaros ojos hacia su salvador, el Capitán América.

-… am, hola, Steve.

 _(Kaila, StevexTony/Orange)_

* * *

 **3.**

La lanza terminó rebotando entre los montones de nieve hasta perderse a lo lejos. Serrure se tumbó en el suelo cabizbajo, llevándose sus manos vendadas al rostro, tallándolo con frustración. Una mano cariñosa cepilló sus cabellos sueltos.

-No fue tan malo.

-¡Estuvo horrible! ¡Jamás lo conseguiré! Soy la vergüenza de mi familia, la deshonra de Svealand.

-Creo que eso es exagerar.

-¡Es la verdad! –el ojiverde se levantó mirando hacia donde la lanza- No sirvo para esto, no sirvo para nada… estas manos son inútiles… ¡No te rías!

Asgeir negó, acercándose con su lanza en mano que clavó a un lado de su pareja, atrapando sus manos que besó con caricias sobre sus dorsos.

-Estas manos sostienen mi corazón.

 _(AsgeirxSerrure/Cuatro Elementos)_

* * *

 **4.**

-Déjame ver si entendí, tu Alfa se fue de misión y regresó sin decirte de ello porque está muy ocupado vigilando que su equipo salga del hospital, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Más o menos, sí. Pero estás perdiendo de vista lo que trato de decirte, Inger. Dime, ¿cómo resuelven Bucky y tú sus diferencias?

-Generalmente termino sodomizándolo.

Tony se cubrió el rostro carmesí. –No debí preguntarlo así.

-Escucha, querido Omega Prime, estoy infiltrándome en los archivos del M16, no tengo tiempo para andar de alcahueta, sin mencionar que esa cabecita tuya solamente alucina.

-¡Ya te dije que no!

La danesa arqueó una ceja, haciendo a un lado el teclado para jalar al castaño por su playera y estamparle un beso que hizo al otro revolverse sorprendido y muy ofendido también. Separándose de inmediato, se talló su boca con un gruñido.

-¿Por qué carajos hiciste eso?

-Nuestro amado líder ha regresado –comentó como si nada, volviendo su vista a su pantalla, resistiendo la carcajada que deseaba escapársele al ver la cara de Stark cuando se giró, encontrando un par de muy celosos, posesivos ojos azules de Steve Rogers.

-Ra, cancela todos los compromisos del bonito para el día de mañana, no podrá ni ponerse de pie.

-" _Enseguida_."

 _(Inger, StevexTony/Umbra)_

* * *

 **5.**

Todos miraban sin saber qué hacer afuera de la sala de terapia intensiva, más de uno quería entrar y sacar a Lucky debajo de aquella mesa de instrumentos médicos donde se había encajado luego de su episodio de terror nocturno. El Hombre de Hierro fue el primero en decidirse, abriendo las puertas que se deslizaron aprisa, caminando seguro hacia donde la pequeña, tirándose por completo en el suelo para verle, arrinconada, con hipos de llanto abrazando a su oso de peluche entre temblores.

-Hey, Lucky. Ven, linda.

-…n-no… l-los… l-los m-monstruos…

-No hay monstruos aquí, preciosa.

Lucky negó, escondiendo su rostro contra su Teddy. –E-En mi cabeza… a-ahí están… c-cuando cierro… cierro mis ojos…

La mirada de Tony vaciló. Él entendía eso. Asintió, resbalando para quedar debajo de la mesa, alcanzando a la pequeña quien le miró expectante.

-Hagamos una cosa, vamos a quedarnos tú y yo juntitos aquí, ¿qué tal? Tú duermes y yo vigilaré que los monstruos no aparezcan.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?

-Para siempre, Lucky.

 _(Tony, Lucky/Danza de Hielo)_

* * *

 **6.**

-¡Loki, espera!

Éste se detuvo, volviéndose hacia el rey de Asgard con una mirada fastidiada.

-Las palabras entre tú y yo se han agotado, Hijo de Odín.

Thor le tendió una mano, mirándole fijamente. –Ven, Loki, por favor.

Los ojos verdes del hechicero le miraron con dureza, esperando menguar aquel gesto que se mantuvo firme, suplicando, pidiendo. Apretó su mandíbula, alzando apenas su mentón. El Dios del Trueno no cedió, sin despegar sus ojos de él. Solo las llamas del Muspelheim se dejaron escuchar alrededor. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa esperanza de abrazar la felicidad, de sentir una vez más la protección que juraba nadie le lastimaría. Todo estaba bien. Todo estaría bien. El Embustero apretó y soltó sus puños, comenzando a respirar cada vez más agitado.

-Ven, Loki.

-Thor…

 _(ThorxLoki/Gugalanna)_

* * *

 **7.**

Una risa divertida escapó de Deadpool cuando Peter cayó por enésima vez por entre los escombros de aquella torre perdida en las amarillentas dunas. Sacudió su cabeza poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas, alcanzando al muchacho entre las vigas retorcidas.

-¿Nos vamos a dar por vencidos, o no?

-¡Aléjate de mí, monstruo!

-Escucha, corazón, adoro toda esta decoración estilo Araña Charlotte pero en verdad, deja de azotar ese hermoso trasero contra el suelo. Te vas a lastimar y luego yo no podré…

-¡Cállate! ¡No iré contigo!

-¿Entonces me supongo regresarás de alguna mágica forma a tu nidito?

-… algo se me ocurrirá.

Wade rodó sus ojos, poniéndose en cuclillas sobre una viga que pasaba por encima del joven.

-Peter James de Stark-Rogers, deja de ser tan dulce pero estúpidamente orgulloso. Te llevaré de vuelta a casa y prometo hacer lo posible por no manosearte.

-¡Ew! ¡Así no iré!

-¿Entonces cómo, vida de mi vida?

-Dejaré que me ayudes pero ni se te ocurra tocarme o verás lo que esta Araña es capaz de hacerte, maníaco acosador.

-Uy, yo también te deseo.

 _(WadexPeter/Lazarus I)_

* * *

 **8.**

-Me las vas a pagar.

-Una amenaza que los Cuatro ya deben haber memorizado a estas alturas.

Serrure bufó, dándole un empellón con su lanza al Jarl de Nerike quien sonrió, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza para que le siguiera hasta la punta de aquella montaña nevada donde habían escalado persiguiendo a un Diente Colmillo en una carrera que había dejado uno que otro moretón en el ojiverde quien culpó a Kodran por ello.

-Perdimos a la criatura, Jarl, gracias por hacerme gastar mi precioso tiempo.

-No lo perdimos –el hijo de Adils le tendió una mano para subir a la última roca- Hemos ganado.

Su pareja estaba punto de repelar de nuevo cuando abrió sus ojos de par en par al contemplar montaña abajo toda una manada de Diente Colmillo, tan enormes como feroces. Serrure se volvió de inmediato a Kodran con expresión preocupada.

-¿No estarás pensando en que nosotros dos…?

-No, solamente yo lo haré.

-Kodran, no. Espera…

-Escuché a la Joya de Svealand decir que si un día yo le traía una docena de pieles de Diente Colmillo con sus garras y dientes, entonces ese día haría una danza especial para mí.

Un oscuro carmesí apareció en las mejillas del ojiverde. -… no estás… am… Kodran.

La sonrisa del Jarl le dio la respuesta. Serrure dejó caer su mandíbula estupefacto, al tiempo que veía al cazador guerrero descender por la cuesta opuesta hacia donde los feroces felinos cuyo olfato agudo lo detectaron, moviéndose para ir a su encuentro con las garras listas como sus largos colmillos.

-Kodran…

 _(KodranxSerrure/Vivere Memento)_

* * *

 **9.**

Steve se dejó caer sobre el amplio sofá, poniendo sobre el taburete esquinado un vaso con leche y un paquete de galletas como su cena, abriendo un libro que Bruce le había prestado para leer, acomodándose contra la suave piel, viéndose su intención estrepitosamente interrumpida por la aparición de cierto millonario al dejarse caer sobre su regazo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Tony!

-Sí, acepto.

-¿Qué?

-Digo que sí.

-¿Sí… a qué?

-A casarme contigo –respondió el castaño estirando sus brazos para dejarlos cruzados tras su cabeza que reposaba sobre las piernas del capitán.

-¿Casar…?

A Steve le tomó unos momentos entender lo que acababa de suceder, primero atónito y luego comenzando a reír, haciendo a un lado el libro que puso junto al taburete para abrazar a Tony con una mirada de reproche.

-Pudiste decirlo más claramente.

-Dije que sí.

-Te faltó el anillo.

-No, a ti se te olvidó el anillo pero… –el millonario le guiñó un ojo- previniendo tu error, traje conmigo uno.

-Tony –Rogers rió pegando su frente contra la de aquel genio al que estuvo a punto de perder- Recuerda que soy un neoyorkino pobre, no puedo darme el lujo de comprarte un anillo…

-Demasiado tarde.

-¡Tony! Ven acá.

 _(StevexTony/La Divina Comedia)_

* * *

 **10.**

El mandoble silbó en el aire, estrellándose contra el bloque de hielo que el hechicero sagrado había creado previamente y quien sonrió al ver como se partía limpiamente en dos por las seguras manos del joven Stark, sonriéndole a modo de felicitación, haciendo desaparecer el bloque con un pase de su mano.

-Déjame ver esa muñeca.

-Estoy bien.

-Alteza Anthony, no oses desafiar la orden de un Hijo del Hielo.

-Uno muy retorcido para mi gusto –bufó el castaño mostrando su muñeca con un moretón que Loki acarició con sus fríos dedos antes de depositar un beso en su piel, desapareciendo aquel golpe- Gracias, hechicero.

-Si yo no me preocupo por ti, terminarás bien muerto.

-Los Stark jamás nos rendiremos.

-Para mi desgracia, es tan cierto.

Anthony sonrió ampliamente, enterrando su espada en el musgo húmedo y nevado.

-Gaia sabe mejor que nadie lo que escondes detrás de ese rostro imperturbable.

-¿Y qué es, según el hijo menor de la reina?

-Un noble corazón. Que se muere por mí, además.

-Comienzo a lamentar el día en que te salvé la vida, Príncipe Stark.

 _(LokixAnthony/Bellum)_

* * *

 **11.**

- _"¿Puedes repetirlo por mí, Peter?"_

-…no…

-" _Vamos_."

El joven se limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, entre sollozos que iban apagándose lentamente. Miró a la pantalla de color azul frente a él donde se leía una frase que leyó después de tomar aire un par de veces.

-Un caballero jamás rompe su palabra dada.

 _-"¿Qué es lo que has prometido?"_

-Jamás dejar de pelear… pero… -Peter sintió que lloraría de nuevo- No puedo… soy débil…

 _-"¿Galahad era invencible? ¿Poseía el Rey Arturo una fuerza sobrehumana?_ "

-No.

-" _No se trata de poder, fuerza física o habilidades, Peter. Se trata de mantener tu corazón en su lugar cuando la tormenta pretende llevárselo consigo_."

-¿Crees que yo soy tan fuerte como Galahad?

-" _Aún más, Peter. Mucho más_."

Eso trajo una sonrisa como la calma en el hijo de los Vengadores, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas que hubiera en su rostro.

-Lo siento… solo fue que… no sé, un momento de debilidad.

-" _Recuerda que los caballeros también sienten miedo, cansancio y dolor. La diferencia estriba en que siguen adelante a pesar de ello_."

-Lo recuerdo ahora, gracias –sonrió Peter- Te quiero, Sky.

-" _Y yo a ti, Peter_."

 _(Skyfall, Peter/Lazarus II)_

* * *

 **12.**

El castillo estaba en llamas, los caballeros salían a toda prisa sobre sus corceles alterados por las explosiones. Paredes caían al resentirse del calor que les había consumido. Y a pesar de todo el caos alrededor, Loki tuvo que admitir la valentía del Sureño frente a sí, hincado de una rodilla con pesado escudo al frente como si lo ofreciera a su persona. Ni las heridas o el cansancio habían menguado la fuerza de sus ojos azules, mucho menos esa terca insistencia.

-Pídelo, y te lo daré. Si tales tributos pueden hablar por mi persona, los traeré ante tus pies. ¿Quieres que te entregue mi escudo? Lo haré. ¿Deseas mi arma? Es toda tuya. ¿Es tu voluntad que abrace la fe del Gran Lobo Gris? Bautízame ahora y seré siempre fiel a Gaia. Solo nómbralo, Hijo del Hielo, y Odinson viajará a los confines de este mundo si es necesario para obtenerlo. Más no dudes que detrás de dichas ofrendas está lo que mi corazón siente por ti.

-¿Acaso el Señor del Martillo traicionaría a su rey por amor a mí?

-Mi cabeza tendría precio, pero la respuesta es sí.

-¿Acabarías con la Estrella de Cinco Puntas si amenazara mi existencia?

-Sí.

-Ahora puedo afirmar que el Sur tiene una fe tan débil como su honor. Quizá su amor es igual de volátil.

-No el que tengo por ti, Loki.

El hechicero le miró de arriba abajo, parpadeando apenas. Bufó con una sonrisa, adelantándose hacia el caballero a cuya vista presentó una de sus manos que dejó fuese besada con reverencia.

-Trae a mis pies la cabeza del Rey del Sur, y este hechicero será tuyo.

 _(ThorxLoki/Bellum)_

* * *

 **13.**

-Éste, éste, y… ¡éste, también!

-Raphael, es demasiado postre.

El Omega del Mariscal Bismarck alzó sus cejas en un gesto de completa inocencia, llevándose una cucharada generosa de helado que les sirvieron a la boca.

-Estoy en el segundo trimestre de mi gestación, necesito consentirme con todos los antojos posibles que para eso mi señor es un peso pesado en Hydra. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo –Raphael le dio una palmadita al vientre de su amigo- Yo sé lo que te digo, Omega hambriento es Omega endemoniado.

-Yo no tengo antojos… todavía…

-Los tendrás, cielo. Entonces, ¿si me prestarás esas hermosas ropas que fueron hechas exclusivamente para ti?

-Ni siquiera somos de la misma talla y no creo que quepas, siendo sinceros –rió Anthony mirando ese vientre abultado.

-Envidioso, envidioso. Vas a ver, un día te voy a dejar tan sorprendido que hasta pensarás que soy un Alfa.

-Un Alfa que rueda, seguramente.

-Claro, como eres tan inteligente y lindo, sin mencionar que eres la envidia de toda Terranova, te atreves a herir mis sentimientos.

-Raphael… no puedo con estos cambios de humor tuyos.

-Pero, ¿me quieres?

-Eres mi mejor amigo, tonto. Claro que te quiero.

-Bueno, yo también te quiero mucho. ¿Te vas a terminar ese helado?

 _(Raphael, Anthony/Lux Aeterna)_

* * *

 **14.**

In the mood de Glenn Miller sonaba en alto volumen dentro del taller, apenas si dejando escuchar las risas de los bailarines dentro del recinto de paredes de vidrio y pantallas que fueron apagándose por Skyfall para darle espacio a Steve y a Tony de girar alrededor entre un Dummy que buscaba refugiarse de aquel barullo junto a Butterfingers que trataba de jalar discretamente la canastilla donde había estado dormido Peter.

-¡Vamos a caernos! –rió el millonario con su hijo en un brazo.

-Están haciéndolo bien –el capitán besó sus labios, acariciando los cabellos del infante- Y jamás los dejaría caer. ¿Listo, Peter?

El bebé alzó sus pequeños brazos a modo de afirmación, sacando una sonrisa de ambos padres, bailando entre ellos al ritmo de tan famosa orquesta, con los pasos típicos de los años 40 que el Capitán América ya había enseñado a su pareja –luego de varias clases, por supuesto- mismo que reía de esa manera que hacía dar un vuelco al corazón del rubio, una felicidad que no tenía precio. Giros, movimientos cruzados y uno que otro inesperado abrazo por parte del capitán hizo reír a carcajada limpia al pequeño Peter, meciendo su cuerpo al tratar de imitar lo que sus padres hacían. Sin embargo, entre tanto desastre dentro del taller era inevitable que tropezaran a pesar de los tímidos esfuerzos de los bots por no perturbar el momento. Los tres cayeron cuando perdieron el equilibrio, con Steve de colchón para los otros dos a quienes sujetó con fuerza.

-¡Te lo dije! –se carcajeó Tony acomodándose sobre él.

-Si fueses más ordenado…

-No, si tú no quisieras andar interrumpiéndome a cada rato… -unos labios le callaron- ¡Steve!

-¡Daaaadaaaaa! –canturreó Peter.

-Los amo. Son lo mejor de mi vida.

-Estás poniéndote sentimental, Capipaleta.

-Solo estoy feliz de tener un esposo y un inquieto hijo cuando había renunciado a ello.

-Oh, lo recuerdo. Muy solemne tú.

-¿Daaada?

-Sí, Peter, aquí el súper soldado que tienes por padre tuvo su momento oscuro.

-Pero ahora estoy donde debo estar, donde jamás me arrancarán.

Stark rodó sus ojos, sentándose en el suelo con Peter en brazos, dejando que su esposo hiciera lo mismo.

 _-"¿Repito la melodía?"_ –preguntó Skyfall.

Ambos Vengadores se miraron unos segundos, adivinando sus mutuos pensamientos. Peter lanzó un grito de alegría golpeando sus rosadas como redondas mejillas con sus manecitas.

-Sí, por qué no –dijo Tony- Vamos, anciano.

 _(Superfamily/Lazarus I)_

* * *

 **¡Feliz San Valentín!**

 **F I N**


End file.
